


Grinch or Grump?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grinch artwork, Prompt: Grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt, Grinch.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 07 Dec - grinch/Grinch prompt





	Grinch or Grump?

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/Grinch_zpse971yo3f.jpg.html)


End file.
